A New Discovery
by Starlit Company
Summary: When four preteens sneak into the old Darling House, they meet someone they did not expect to be real. When he whisks them away on an adventure to Neverland, they experience the joys of being children in a time to grow up. Will they decide to stay there a


Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Or Neverland. Or Tinkerbell. Or the Lost Boys

Claimer: I do, on the other hand, own everybody else. That includes you.

* * *

Chapter One: The Shoe

"Michael, what are you doing with my shoe?" Linnet yelled across the room, looking up from her pad of paper. It was a Friday night at their friend Danny's house. He was having a 'small gathering of friends.' And by friends, he meant about fifteen of them. Of course, this was nothing new to his friends and parents. It was like this every Friday night.

"What are you drawing now? Don't tell me. It's Peter Pan, right?" Michael stuck his tongue out and ran out of the living room as Linnet stood up. She threw her pencil at him as he left, just barely missing his head. And usually, she was a horrible shot.

"Mikey, give me back my shoe!" Linnet screamed across the hall as she saw him run out the back door and into the back yard. He always did things like this to her. She had gone out with him the year before, but he dumped her. Now, he was back to his old tricks again.

"Peter Pan doesn't exist, you muffin head!" Michael called back. He jumped onto the trampoline and turned around to see the expression on her face. His brown, mischievous eyes stared into her, mocking her with every step. His brown hair was matted under a red baseball cap and his feet were bare.

"Don't you dare say that, you baboon!" she called back, brows furrowed and the fire of fury burning in her hazel eyes. Her brown, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, bright purple streaks visible in the moonlight. Her face was flustered, but the moonlight was too pale to tell.

"What, that you're a muffin? Or that your precious Peter Pan is just a fairy tale?" Mikey jumped off of the trampoline and next to the swimming pool. His sights were set on the play set about ten feet from where he was standing, but he never got that far.

"Mikey, you-" by then, Linnet jumped on top of Mikey and tackled him to the ground. The two rolled into the swimming pool, Linnet wrestling for her shoe and Mikey wrestling to get to the surface. Eventually, after five minutes of flailing around in the pool, both were soaked, freezing, and they had lost the shoe to the watery depths of twelve feet.

"C'mere, Linni," Lilly said as she extended a hand to help her friend get out of the pool. Her blue eyes looked over at Mikey, her head shaking in disgust. She too had gone out with the moron. Both regretted it. As in Lilly and Linnet. Mikey could have probably cared less, since he was so full of himself.

"Mikey, what the heck were you doing? And why didn't you let me join in the fun?" Danny asked as he crouched next to the pool. He didn't offer to help his friend up, since it might seem unmanly of the two of them. After all, they were thirteen years old. All of them were. Well, most of them were. There might have been two or three of them that were still twelve. There was definitely one of them who was fourteen, since he had failed last year. But that was beside the point.

"I don't understand him!" Linni puffed as she crawled out of the pool. She was soaked and shivering. Even if it was in late April, it was still a bit chilly at night. "And now I lost my favorite shoe, too," she added, wrapping her arms around herself. Her teeth were chattering by now. She didn't do well with the cold.

"C'mon. Let's get inside and dry you off," Lilly offered, leading Linnet into the house. It was a modern, two-story, English house. For London, England, Danny was lucky to have a backyard. The pool made it even better. But the party usually was rampaging down the street by this time of night and his parents getting angry telephone calls from annoyed neighbors.

"T-that's a g-good id-dea, Lills," Linnet commented as she walked into the house. She was stuttering since she was so cold. She turned back to glare at Mikey before walking into the back door. As she walked through the doorway, she slammed it, just for effect. Well, that, and for the fact that she hated his guts now.

"Sheesh. When will you drop the question, Mike?" Danny asked as put his hands in his pockets. The cool, evening breeze rustled his short blonde hair, his blue eyes twinkling. He had something going on in his head. Not that that was anything new.

"C'mon, Danny. You know she doesn't like me. Not after what I did to her last year." Mikey was referring to when he had dumped Linnet last year at the school dance. It had been her favorite, American song, "Listen to your heart," by DHT. She could even play that song on the piano. Mikey had known how much she loved that song. And he left her to dance with another girl. And when she had come over to yell at him, he said those two words that nobody likes to hear, "It's over."

"Yeah, but you should at least tell her that you like her," Danny replied, walking with Mikey towards the door. Danny was the only one that Mikey had told. No one else knew that he liked Linnet again. Ever since he had met her, he had liked her. And Danny knew that better than anyone. But he also knew that she didn't like him as much as he had liked her.

"I can't Danny. I just…can't." With that, Mikey started to wring out his shirt so that he wouldn't be dripping all over the inside of the house. By that time of night, most of the other party guests were beginning to go home. Mikey was spending the night, since his parents were going out of town, and Linni and Lilly would be staying longer since they lived just down the street.

"Hold on. I have an idea. Um, I'll let you borrow some clothes, first." Leading Mikey inside, he leant him some dry clothes. He was working a plan. There was an old rumor that the old, abandoned, Darling house was haunted. What better way to get Mikey and Linni together than to stage a haunting? And since she was such a believer in ghosts and fairy tales, it would work like a charm.

* * *

a/n: I hope you guys like the chapter! I have a lot of other Peter Pan fan fictions, but they all suck. So I'm writing a whole new one! Woooo! Peter won't be introduced for another chapter or two, since the four still have to get into the Darling house. This is going to be so much fun.

These four characters that you've been introduced to are based on real people. Linnet, or Linni, is me. Heh, Linni is another form of Linny, which is my nickname. I get funky highlights in my hair, so I thought that I'd add that to her. And I can't help but wish for my Peter Pan to come along someday.

Lilly is…well, I can't decide if she's going to be my friend Marina or Alexa yet. Eh, I'll figure that out later.

Mikey is my ex-boyfriend Sam. He is so full of himself and he steals my shoes. So, I thought, what better way to start a story? He dumped me, but not at a dance or anything.

Danny is my friend Danny. He is such a ladies man. You just have to know him to understand him.

Also, the song, "Listen to Your Heart," by DHT will be significant later on in the story when everything's all said and done. I love that song. As I listen to it over and over while I write this, it helps me to think of what's going to happen.

So, stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll be up soon, I promise!


End file.
